


Summer Vacation

by catblankets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Summer Vacation, dont know what else to tag erm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catblankets/pseuds/catblankets
Summary: gays at cottage.
Relationships: cillian/jack, joseph/tom, kennedy/tom, kennedy/zoe, lupita/anne
Kudos: 1





	Summer Vacation

Cillian was sitting on his work desk, watching clock and patiently waiting for it to strike 8 PM, so he would finally go home and get some rest. This week has been especially exhausting for Cillian, since it was last week and he had to take care of a lot of stuff and he barely got to sleep at night. But after today he wont have to worry about work for at least a month, because hes going on vacation. 

If he was being honest with himself, brunette boy actually had no idea where he would go, he just wanted to get out of this dull and lifeless city. Maybe he would visit a quiet village, where he'd be able to sleep all afternoon, lay in hammock and read some books, get fresh air. Now that Cillian was thinking about it, it seemed like a perfect idea. 

Minutes passed by and Cillian was becoming more impatient. 'Okay 5 more minutes, i can do it, I've been waiting for this for month, i can wait 5- already 4- more minutes' thought Cillian.

Finally, it was 8 PM and Cillian was rushing out of his office, on his was out he bumped into someone. "Excuse me"whispered the brunette boy quietly without looking at the person he bumped and was about to continue walking but the person started talking.

"Hey Cillian, i was about to come to your office and talk to you about something" Said the person in thick British accent.

"Oh, Tom, hello, what is it ?" Asked Cillian in an annoyed tone. 

It wasn't like Cillian hated his colleague, but he didn't really like him either. Tom was a tall, masculine man, with short brow hair and eyes, he was Cillian's roommate in college, and somehow they ended up in the same workplace. The main reason why he didn't like Tom though was that he was very talkative, loud and sarcastic, basically everything Cillian disliked in a human.

"I found out that we are taking vacation at the same time, so i thought maybe, we and some of my friends could go in my cottage in the countryside" Said Tom quickly and put the biggest smile on his face.

Cillian was at lose of words. The last thing he expected Tom to ask him was to go on a holiday with him and some of his friends. he didn't realize he was staring with his shocked face. 

"I, Uhm I mean, Who are whose other people again?" He blurted out finally.

"One of them is Lupita, i think you know her, well you obviously know her since we all work in the same place, my girlfriend, her best friends, my cousin and my other friend who's coming from another country, he works there."

"I guess i'll think about it, thanks for inviting me though" said Cillian in a soft whisper.

"Oh come on buddy, we leave in like 2 days, i promise you'll have fun"

Cillian really wanted to go somewhere nice and quiet to relax, Tom was basically offering that to him begging him to come, there might be other people he literally knows nothing about too but he couldn't care less at this point, for the first time in his life he was unconcerned by something like this and he confidently answered, "Okay, i'll come with you but under one condition"

"Yes! okay anything say it" said Tom excitedly.

"You're picking me up, my car car kind of broke down"

"Of course, see you in two days bud" Tom chuckled.

Two days after Cillian was in Toms car on their way to Tom's cottage. He was in the passengers seat listening to calming music on radio and enjoying the beautiful view from the car window. It was a very beautiful and warm day, the kind of day Cillian liked the most.

"And we're here" said Tom.

They both got out of the car, Cillian was astonished by the glamorous place. It was near the lake, and surrounded by tall green trees, the cottage itself was huge and delightful.

"Wow" He said.

"I know right" Tom replied and laughed. "Okay lets get inside, others have already arrived and they're waiting for us"

As soon as they got into the house a tall pink haired girl greeted them.

"Finally you guys are here, we've been waiting for too long"

"Sorry for being late your honor" said Tom sarcastically

Pink haired girl rolled her eyes and playfully punched Tom's arm, "Asshole".

"By the way Cillian, this is my girlfriend, Kennedy LoPresto, and my cousin Anne, Kennedy and Anne, this is Cillian, my colleague."

"Nice to finally meet you Cillian" Said Kennedy with the most genuine smile ever.

"Tom has been talking about you a lot" joined Anne.

"Pleasure to meet you guys" 

"Where are the others?" questioned Tom

"Lupita is in bathroom, i dont know where Joseph is, probably wandering around somewhere near, and Zoe and Jack haven't arrived yet" Kennedy laughed "I'm sure Joseph got lost he's been out there for 40 minutes, he wanted to get to know to the area or something, as if i cared"

Soon Lupita came out of bathroom, Zoe arrived and Joseph got back from his walk. They got to know each other and if he was being honest with himself he actually liked these people, they were cool and funny, maybe some of them were scaring Cillian a bit (Joseph) he still liked them all.

"Now what is taking Jack so long" Lupita wondered.

"Maybe he changed his mind and he doesnt want to come anymore" suggested Joseph.

"Maybe he died" Zoe got up and and poured herself some orange juice "You know, what if he got in a car accident"

"Dont say stuff like that Zoe" Gasped Anne.

Right after Anne said that, someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil" Said Kennedy and Lupita got up to open the door.

"Jack finally you're here, where have you been we got a little worried here"

"Gosh im sorry for being late i just fell asleep in the morning" said the man who entered the house and hugged Lupita.

Oh no, Cillian knew that voice, he vividly remembered it, he wished it wasn't the person who Cillian thought he was. 

"Hello mate" "Jack what the hell finally" Tom and others greeted Jack with such phrases.

Cillian was to scared to get up and look at mans face, he was scared that he might recognize his face, when he was about to get up and escape all of this it was already too late, Jack entered living room and their eyes met. Cillian couldn't bring himself to say anything, he was stupidly gawking at Jack. His fear came true, he knew the man standing in front of him, and by the looks of it Jack remembered him too.

"Cillian?!" Exclamed the brunette boy standing in front of him.

"Holy shit" said Cillian, confusing people around them.


End file.
